The Undertaker
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 11 in. |weight = 300 lbs. |from = Death Valley |signature = Tombstone |first = WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge (1992) }} The Undertaker is a WWE Superstar personified as a "Deadman", who has been terrifying opponents for over two decades with his ability, tenacity, and mind games. In WWE All Stars, Undertaker is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In Path of Champions Legends, Undertaker joins long-time manager Paul Bearer as the main antagonist against the user for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam. In Fantasy Warfare, "The Phenom" is matched against Shawn Michaels for the title of Mr. WrestleMania, which is a fantasy rematch from the classic encounters the two had against each other from The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania and WrestleMania XXVI, both of which Undertaker won. Among the Path of Champions, Undertaker is the only All Star who appears in all three paths. In addition to serving as the final antagonist for Path of Champions Legends, Undertaker also competes in the eighth of ten matches in Path of Champions Superstars, fighting the user in a Steel Cage match. Finally, in Path of Champions Tag Team, Undertaker reunites with Kane to form the Brothers of Destruction in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Team match during the ninth of ten matches of the conquest. Biography :From the moment his signature gong fills the air, The Undertaker captivates WWE fans by his mere presence. The "Deadman" is usually a man of few words, but he can intimidate even the toughest WWE Superstars with just one glance. His somber persona has been a terrifying trademark of WWE for nearly two decades, and no list of WWE all-time greats can be considered complete without Undertaker. :First seen at Survivor Series 1990, Undertaker was introduced as the final member of the "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase's "Million Dollar Team". Since then, he has come to be a multiple time World Champion, and maintained a WrestleMania undefeated streak that stands at an impressive 21-0. The “Deadman” has defeated such Superstars as Randy Orton, Triple H, Mark Henry, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Bret "Hit Man" Hart and Jake "The Snake" Roberts to earn his many titles and keep his WrestleMania streak intact. :His two epic encounters against Shawn Michaels at The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania and WrestleMania XXVI are considered classics and truly encapsulate the greatness of both men. That Undertaker emerged victorious both times is a testament to his ability, tenacity and fortitude. :Most recently, Undertaker has been engaged in battle against his half-brother Kane, with whom he has had a rocky relationship over the past 14 years. But if Undertaker is known for anything, it’s that the “Deadman” defends his “yard” with all his might. And usually, his opponents “rest in peace.” Championships and accomplishments The Undertaker is a 7-time overall World Champion, having been a 4-time WWE Champion and 3-time World Heavyweight Champion. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Undertaker entrance.jpg|The Undertaker makes his entrance at WrestleMania. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/undertaker WWE All Stars - Undertaker bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Brawlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Undisputed Champions Category:Starter Characters